Christmas Lights
by AnubisAby-FenrirLokison
Summary: Shortfic tras Thor the dark world. (Asi que contiene algun spoiler) Thor anda solo por las calles de NY, tras todo lo ocurrido en sus primeras navidades. (Mi 1º fic de avengers . )


**CHRISTMAS LIGHTS**

NOTA: los pj´s no me pertenecen. Fue algo que se me ocurrió escuchando Christmas lights de Coldplay, asi que recomiendo leerlo mientras la escuchan. Es mi primer Fic Thorki. Espero que les guste :) Enjoy it!

El baho humedo y frio indicaba que en cualquier momento se podria poner a nevar en plena ciudad, la gente se agolpaba buscando un calido refugio en sus hogares o tiendas cercanas con calefaccion. Las luces navideñas alumbraban el panorama dandole una cierta sensacion de nostalgia, tiñendo de colores las calles. La lluvia fria repliqueaba en las alcantarillas y formaba charcos en la acera que pronto se congelarian, pese al bullicio del trafico y la gente que corria a refugiarse, él caminaba tranquilamente bajo el aguacero empapandose algo cabizbajo con las manos metidas en una especie de chubasquero que poco le protegia de aquella lluvia. Posiblemente acabaria enfermo, su sonrosada nariz ya le advertia de ello y su garganta opinaba que aquello era una mala idea, pero se sentia bien pasear por alli sin prestar atencion a nada y todo a la vez, como si un silencio le envolviese dejando el paisaje como una vieja postal de navidad, ajada y nostalgica... El apenas conocia el significado de aquellas fiestas, pero llevaba siglos observando lo que significaba para aquellos mortales y sabia perfectamente los sentimientos y emociones que celebraban en aquellas señaladas fechas. El frio siempre le habia hecho sentir vulnerable a mirar al pasado, a la añoranza y a anelar la vuelta de aquellos dulces y calidos tiempos donde todo marchaba como era debido y los problemas parecian cosas lejanas de cuentos y leyendas... tiempos en los que su corazon realmente era feliz... Miró fugazmente al cielo mientras un trueno lo atravesaba anunciando mas lluvia con ello, y se quedo asi un segundo dejando que las gotas impactaran sobre el, mientras la gente se abria paso por la calle a empujones y trompicones contra el por estar en medio mientras un lejano coro navideño, que procedia de algun local de ensayos, envolvia su mente, voces dulces y llenas de intenciones...

Se llevo una mano al pecho y bajando la cabeza como si pesara una tonelada, se acercó al banco mas cercano sentandose alli con el frio... Acaso todos los acontecimientos recientes habian condenado su felicidad para siempre? Las dos personas que mas ansiaba tener a su lado en estos momentos habian fallecido ante sus ojos y no habia podido hacer nada para impedirlo, ese vacio, ese frio se habia asentado en su corazón y por mucho que intentaba cambiarlo, esos recuerdos se lo impedian... Habia acabado solo, la que creyo su amor "eterno" no pudo soportar ese peso. Ella merecia ser feliz y dada su corta vida mortal solamente tuvo fuerzas para sonreir con tristeza y desearle lo mejor. Ahora, perdido sin saber a donde deberia ir o que hacer, se encontraba meditando en medio de Central Park, el dia de navidad mientras sus compañeros de pelea seguramente se apuraban en preparar una copiosa cena bajo la lumbre del hogar... Pero el ya no tenia lugar al que llamar de ese modo... Un par de lagrimas se difuminaban en su rostro entremezcladas con gotas de lluvia, y con unos primeros copos de nieve que empezaban a revolotear en el ambiente, copos que poco a poco conformarian el impoluto manto de esa nieve blanca tan esperada por todos.

Sonrió levemente sintiendo algo de envidia por la sencillez de la felicidad humana; cogiendo unos copos de nieve y acercándoselos al rostro; cerrando los ojos como pidiendo un deseo imposible y soplandolos en el aire sintiendo una pequeña esperanza, aunque vana, en su interior... Tras ese gesto se acurrucó tumbado en el banco mirando a la nada, dejando que la nieve se aposentara en el, cerrando los ojos dejandose ir ante el barullo de la gran ciudad...

Un pequeño destello azul le hizo abrir los ojos algo confuso y con la cara helada.

- No te han dicho que es peligroso dormir a la interperie cuando nieva?

Alzó la vista ante aquella conocida voz y alli estaba frente a él, con una extraña sonrisa.. pero era imposible... él habia muerto! y los deseos no existian... Se levanto sin poder articular palabra mientras su garganta replicaba un "te lo dije" interno por no llevar cuidado y se lanzo a abrazar a su querido hermanastro entre lagrimas llenas de emociones y sentimientos. Recibio el abrazo del mismo modo aunque le notaba dubitativo. Le miró a los ojos con voz temblorosa y desafinada diciendo...

- Eres tu... -El nudo de su garganta le impidió decir nada mas.

- Soy yo...

Le respondio visiblemente emocionado también, sin necesidad de añadir mas palabras por ahora. No entendia nada de como habia podido suceder aquel milagro pero estaba vivo, lo sentia en sus brazos, la calidez de su cuerpo y su corazón. Ahora no le dejaria escapar, se habia cumplido su milagro de navidad, aquel que tanto habia oido hablar a los humanos y no pensaba desaprobecharlo.

La nieve seguía cayendo a su alderedor iluminada por las luces haciendo que la atmósfera tomase un tono casi magico, la estampa perfecta, el regalo perfecto para una navidad... que ahora prometia ser perfecta. Se sonrieron como hacia años que no hacian y olvidando todo el pasado se encaminaron hacia un nuevo futuro lleno de calidez, fuerza y luz...


End file.
